


Charlotte Flair Being Jealous Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [70]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Charlotte Flair Being Jealous Would Include

* * *

  * _Charlotte doesn’t like to admit that she gets jealous but she does._
  * _She also gets a little bit insecure thinking you will leave her, though you repeatedly tell her you never will and you love her and only her._
  * _When she does get jealous she normally hides it well, but she does get a tiny bit bitchy, okay a hell lot bitchy._
  * _Though her bitchiness isn’t directed towards you, it’s always directed towards the gal or guy that is flirting with you or trying to take you to his/her room._
  * _You are hers and hers only._
  * _Charlotte is always handsy with you but she is extra handsy and affectionate, even kissing you in front of the gal/guy._
  * _She likes to mock and taunt them a lot to the point where they are either run off crying._
  * _When you turn your head to face her she is looking proud of herself, as she watches them run away, smirking proudly._
  * _She turned her attention towards you noticing you give her a questionable look._
  * _“What, your mine, and I don’t like sharing.” She defended herself._
  * _“Poor guy/girl is going to need therapy now.” You chuckled, shaking your head._
  * _“Serves him/her right they shouldn’t flirt with my babe.” She responded._
  * _She leaned closer to you until her mouth was against your ear, her hand resting on your thigh as she lightly stroked it._
  * _“Now, let me show you who you belong to. Let me show you that I’m the only women who can please you, who can make you moan, who can make you scream, who can make you orgasm.” She purred into your ear making you let out a gasp, Charlotte smirked, as she pulled away and got off the chair, grabbing your hand and taking you to yours and her shared hotel room._
  * _Of course, she shows you who you belong to._
  * _So much roughness being involved and denial of orgasms, and screaming and moaning._
  * _Whenever you moan her name it always turns her on. Plus makes her proud._
  * _Once she is done doing sexual activities with you she will cuddle you close to her chest, playing with your hair, while leaving soft kisses on the top of your head._
  * _“Mine.” She mumbled, onto the top of your head, while hugging you tighter._
  * _“I’m all yours babe.” you spoke softly._




End file.
